


Tragedy

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BeeGees, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: I really should be holding youHolding youLoving you loving you...





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que es literalmente mi songfic "Baby Come Home" pero con otra canción y otro ship :'v 
> 
> Léanlo btw <3
> 
> Deberia estar haciendo tarea JAHAHAJA me odio.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews de amor y odio.
> 
> VIVA JOHNLOCK BITCHES

Tragedy  
Here I lie  
In a lost and lonely part of town  
Held in time  
In a world of tears I slowly drown  
Goin'home  
I just can't make it all alone  
I really should be holding you  
Holding you  
Loving you loving you

John volvió a Baker Street junto con la Sra. Hudson al terminar el funeral de Sherlock. Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente, como si hubiera perdido a un hijo. John no se aparto de ella hasta que se tranquilizo. Subió al apartamento que compartía con Sherlock, se quedo parado en la puerta, observando el lugar. Había papeles tirados por todos lados, sobre la mesa estaba el violín que su compañero solía tocar. John entro, cerro la puerta y se sentó en su sillón, observo el lugar de nuevo y luego la silla que estaba frente a la suya. ¿Qué hare ahora?, ¿De verdad Sherlock se había ido?, ¿De verdad se había suicidado?, ¿De verdad el amor de su vida ya no estaba?. John no pudo soportarlo mas, puso sus manos en su cara y comenzó a sollozar, diciendo repetidamente el nombre de su amigo.

Tragedy  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one to love you you're  
Goin' nowhere  
Tragedy  
When you lose control and you got no soul  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one beside you you're  
Goin' nowhere

John Lloraba y lloraba hasta que no podían salir mas lagrimas de sus ojos. Lloraba en las mañanas al despertarse, durante el transcurso del día y en las noches antes de dormir. "Estoy solo. No tengo a nadie." Pensaba. No sabia que hacer para eliminar su dolor en el pecho; sabia que refugiarse en el alcohol seria caer muy bajo. Extrañaba todo; el sonido del violín de Sherlock, extrañaba que la mesa de la cocina estuviera llena de cosas de laboratorio, extrañaba que Sherlock le gritara a la televisión, extrañaba incluso que le gritara "¡Aburrido!". Extrañaba a Sherlock.

Night and day  
There's a burning down inside of me  
Burning love  
With a yearning that won't let me be  
Down I go  
And I just can't take it all alone  
I really should be holding you  
Holding you  
Loving you loving you

Había empezado a usar su bastón de nuevo y comenzó a ir con su terapeuta de nuevo. Había intentado escribir en su blog de nuevo pero cuando lo intentaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. A veces pensaba que el dolor en su corazón era mas peor que el de mil disparos en la guerra.

Tragedy  
When the feeling's gone and you can't go on  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one to love you you're  
Goin' nowhere  
Tragedy  
When you lose control and you got no soul  
It's tragedy  
When the morning cries and you don't know why  
It's hard to bear  
With no-one beside you you're  
Goin' nowhere

En cualquier otro lado del mundo, un hombre de pelo rizado y ojos azules, tocaba una triste melodía en su violín llamada "John". Tocaba con mucha pasión. Las palabras "No estés muerto" sonaban una y otra vez por su cabeza seguidas de las palabras que una vez le dijo su hermano, "Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones están rotos..." Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, puso a un lado su violín, se sentó en una silla y entro a su palacio mental, viendo todos los momentos que una vez compartió con el hombre que ama.

Tragedy...


End file.
